As Long As there Is Hope
by QueneB
Summary: Belle is trapped in a loveless abusive marriage with Gaston.She has disappointed him for the 4th time by giving him a daughter. To save her she gives her to a doctor who ends up giving her to the Beast. 10 years later Belle finds the castle and finds hope
1. Chapter 1: A Daughter is born

Chapter 1

"You have given birth to a daughter, Madame" the old village told the exhausted young woman.

"A daughter?" she chocked.

"Yes, a fine healthy daughter." The doctor clarified.

"No! It was suppose to be a son! A Son! You told me it was going to be a son!" the woman held her head in her hands and cried. Her violent sobs shock her delicate body that had just injured a difficult twelve hour labor.

The old doctor felt a sharp pain of guilt. He_ had_ told her she was caring a son. He _assured_ Belle and her husband that the child going to be a boy, a boy that was going to become a strapping young man just like his father, Gaston.

"Madame Belle," the doctor started, "I am very sorry I gave you the false information. But your daughter is beautiful and healthy. No doubt every woman will envy her when she grows up."

"No! I needed a son! Gaston, he won't accept a girl! He told me 'This better be a son Belle or else'. I have already had two miscarriages and a daughter. He wants a son! This will be the end of me! He'll throw me out onto the streets! And what he'll do to our daughters I can't imagine!" Belle sobbed to the doctor.

He placed his old arm around her shoulders cradling her like a little scared girl. He remembered how upset Gaston had been when she gave birth to their daughter, Cosette, nearly two years ago. Belle had never accused him of beating her but the black eye she received and swollen lip said it all. Belle had tried to please her husband ever since but she failed. Twice in the past year Belle had gotten pregnant and miscarried. The old doctor warned Belle of having too many pregnancies in a short amount of time but she ignored him and was pregnant a month after she miscarried the last child. The minute Gaston had known his wife was pregnant he took her to the best doctors money could buy to find out the sex of the child. They all told him it was to be a boy.

"Madame Belle, please don't cry. You should be happy, this pregnancy was a success." The old doctor coaxed.

"How can I be happy knowing that I will be beat senseless and so will my children?" Her brown eyes were muddled with tears. She started to cry again.

Her sweat drenched brown hair was loose around her shoulders, instead of being tied back by her usual blue bow. Her face was red from crying not the composed pale face everyone saw her with. She looked terrible. She was already in such a delicate state; these emotions would only make it worse.

At the sound of her mother's cries, the newborn baby woke up. She cried and rattled her fists. The doctor ran over to the cradled tried to hush the child.

Belle stopped her crying and wiped her tears away. "Let me see her" she ordered.

The doctor gently placed the newborn child in Belle's arms. Her sad expression was immediately replaced by a happy one. She looked down lovingly at the child. The child hushed the minute she was placed in her mother's arms as if she knew who was holding her. Belle admired how beautiful the baby looked even though she was just born. She had black curls that she had inherited from her father. Her face was obviously Belle's. She was perfect.

Belle kissed the little girl on her forehead "I need your help, doctor" she told him looking up from the child's face.

"Anything Madame Belle, I am at your service. I owe it to you."

"I need you to take my child away, far away, a place where Gaston will never find her. I want you to take her to my aunt in Biscarrosee. She has no children and I know she will raise my daughter as her own. She will be safe there"

The doctor nodded his head in response. Belle was smart to think of this plan, but not smart enough, "What will we tell Gaston?"

"I could say the child was stillborn." Belle made a face at the thought of what Gaston would do when she would tell him that.

"But he will hurt you. He will be so upset." the doctor cried. He shuttered at the fact of such a sweet loving woman like Belle being beaten by such a huge brutal man like Gaston.

"I have already gotten beaten so many times. This time won't be different from any other." Belle's eyes started to get watery again but this time she held them back; she didn't want to cry when she was holding her beautiful daughter.

"I believe I have an idea," the doctor smiled at his plan "a friend of mine's wife just died yesterday while giving birth to a son. My friend is very sick you see and won't last long. He is planning to give the child to someone before he dies." Belle's face lit up "I could get the child and give it to you. You could pass the child off as your own. He has back hair just like Gaston, he won't suspect a thing!"

Belle looked relieved. "Yes doctor! Please get the child for me! Now and hurry! Gaston will be home from his hunt soon and will want to see the child."

The doctor ran out the door. Belle looked down at her daughter again "Poor little girl, you are not what your father wanted. I want you but to save you I must give you away. I hope one day I will see you again and you will understand why I did such a horrible thing."

Belle kissed her child and let the cries and tears escape; it was just too much to hold back. She wanted to keep her beautiful baby girl. She wanted to see her grow into a wonderful young woman, but because of Gaston she couldn't. This wasn't the life she wanted. Belle wanted adventure in the great wide somewhere, to have freedom, and to eventually find love. Instead she was forced, at age fifteen, by her father to marry Gaston, the twenty year old brute of the village. Her life became a living hell after that. She was beaten for voicing her thoughts and opinions. Eventually she stopped talking altogether in pure fear of what Gaston would do to her. By sixteen she was pregnant much to Gaston's delight. The child was born in the early hours of January 1 right after New Years. To the disappointment of Gaston it was a girl. Belle on the other hand was delighted and was grateful she had a daughter; a son would belong entirely to Gaston, a girl she could keep. As soon as Belle was well and could get out of bed, Gaston beat the living daylights out of her demanding to know why she hadn't given him a son. Belle panicked and got pregnant three months after she had Cosette. It had to be in the third month when Belle miscarried. She was beaten as she expected receiving a broken jaw bone and a massive cut behind her ear that eventually scarred. Three months later Belle was pregnant again. Around the third month, same as the second pregnancy, she miscarried again. This time the beating was worse and Gaston actually broke some of Belle's ribs and her wrist. Only a month after the second miscarriage she was pregnant for the third time in that year. She took extra precaution and the pregnancy progressed well.

It wasn't until yesterday did Belle go into labor. She prayed constantly that the child be born alive and a boy. Gaston had already planned to go out hunting with his friends and told Belle that he would be home the following day and expected to met his son.

Belle sighed as she looked at her daughter's face, the undesired child. She kept on crying again but the baby fell asleep in her mother's arms. The both of them remained this way until the doctor finally came in holding a baby in his arms as well.

"Is that him?" Belle asked.

"Yes. He is asleep." The doctor walked over to the cradle and placed the sleeping baby boy into it. He then went over to Belle.

"On my way back I heard Gaston. He shall be here in a few minutes. I am going back to my house and I will take your daughter with me. I promise I will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I just need the address."

"Yes, doctor. My aunt you see lives in Biscarrosee , as I said, in a green house on the edge of town. Ask anyone for Madame Rousseau if you cannot find it." Belle informed the old doctor.

"Yes, Madame." The old doctor held out his arms "I believe it is time to say goodbye."

Belle looked down at her daughter's face for the last time. She kissed her softly and whispered "I will love you always."

Belle held the child up and placed her in the arms of the caring old doctor.

"Could you do one thing for me doctor?" Belle asked holding back tears.

"Yes Madame?"

"Tell my aunt to call her Rose, because she is as beautiful as one."

"Of course" and with that Belle saw the doctor and her daughter leave.

She felt as if her heart was being shattered. She did not know when or how she would ever see her daughter. According to Gaston she never existed so how on earth could she explain she needed to find her?

Moments later the door swung open followed by a booming voice "Where is my son?"

Belle tried to compose herself. She quickly wiped the tears and smoothed out her messy hair "He is over there in his crib sleeping" she pointed to the cradle at the foot of the bed.

Gaston walked over and picked up the sleeping child "Finally Belle you have fulfilled your duty." He smiled "oh he looks just like me. I think I shall name him Tristan."

She tried to seem happy "That's a wonderful name."

Gaston walked over to his wife with Tristan. He placed the baby in her arms then leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Belle closed her eyes and tried to forget what was going on.

"You're a good little wife Belle. You have given me one son which is fine for now. But I except another by next winter" He kissed her again, touched the baby's forehead and then left.

Belle shivered at the thought of bearing another one of Gaston's children. His words were true and she was terrified. She had gotten lucky this time with adopting a son and passing him off as her own. But this was sure not to happen next time she got pregnant and what would happen if she bore another girl? She forced herself not to think of that subject or the subject of her little girl that she had to give up. Belle tried to focus on a more positive topic. She looked down at Tristan sleeping peacefully. He did indeed look like Gaston with a strong chin and jet back hair. Belle knew he would never doubt the boy's origins and she would be safe. She kissed him on the forehead "Good night, Tristan, my son" and then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Chapter 2

The old doctor had gotten up early the next morning. He went around his house packing various things he needed for the trip. Biscarrosee was a three day's trip from here. He packed food for him and the baby, Rose, as well as blankets and clothing. Early that morning he went out to the stables of the village and asked that a carriage be brought to his house in two hours time. He would use a month's worth salary to pay for it. After all he did owe it to Belle.

The doctor went through the story he would tell if anyone asked who the child was. He had never married and was too old to have children so he could not pass Rose off as his own. _This is my niece's daughter. My niece sadly died giving birth to her and her husband died a few months before the baby was born. I am taking her to my sister in Biscarrosee. _The story seemed real and he knew everyone would believe him because he had a talent for lying with a straight face. He had lied to poor Belle, telling her the child she carried was a boy. It was his fault she almost got beaten but thanks goodness he had a sharp mind, and good friends. Corbin was dying and it just so happened he had a newborn son he was willing to give up. That son saved both his hide and Belle's.

Dawn approached and he heard the door knock. "Monsieur Habbert, your carriage is waiting"

"Coming!" he called back.

He grabbed his bag and Rose and headed out the door. He gave to bag and the money to the coachman and stepped into the carriage.

Monsieur Habbert looked outside the carriage window. The streets were filled with commotion just like they were every morning. But something about this morning seemed busier. Then he heard why…

"Gaston finally has a son! Belle did her job! He is holding a party at the tavern tonight! And the baby's christening is the following day!" a man told his friend.

The doctor looked down at the child he held in his hands "I am so sorry it is not you they are talking about." He told Rose as if she was awake and could understand what he was saying.

The child stirred at the sound of the doctor's voice. She opened her bright blue eyes and stared at the doctor with a puzzled face. It seemed the newborn knew that the man that was holding her was not her father, even though she had never met him, but a stranger.

Monsieur Habbert laughed "Clever little child aren't you? Shame you were not born a boy!"

The doctor and the child sat patiently in the carriage. The sun started to set but they weren't stopping. Monsieur Habbert closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It had to be a few hours later when the carriage came to a sudden halt. The doctor's head snapped forward and he was awoken immediately. The sudden stop had not awakened the child for which he was grateful. He placed her down on the seat and opened the carriage door.

It was complete darkness in the middle of the forest. A cold breeze hugged the doctor's body and he shivered.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked.

The coachman turned his head and whispered with a tone of fear "There is something out there, Monsieur."

"It's nothing! Keep on driving! We are losing time!" the doctor ordered and then went back into the carriage.

The coachman did as he was told and the carriage moved forward. The doctor was just about to fall asleep again when he heard a piecing howl.

The next few minutes were among the scariest in his life. The horses cry came next as did the coachman's. The coachman whipped the horses and they took off despite the howl. It was heard again but with a different sound to it. That could only mean one thing; there was more than one creature out there. The wolves in this area were known for their aggression which was why no one ever entered these woods. The doctor insisted though because this was the quickest way to Bascarrosee. His mistake.

The howls of the wolves approached closer to the carriage. The doctor screamed when he heard a thud to the door of the carriage. Rose started crying and the doctor rocked her back in forth quickly hoping her cries would stop. The horses then stopped because the lead one was attacked. Monsieur Habbert heard the coachman go down and try to fight off the wolves. He heard his screams and when they quieted down the doctor knew he was dead. The horses hushed up too.

Rose kept in crying which drew the wolves to the carriage once they killed the driver and the horses. Monsieur Habbert was panicking and trying desperately trying to hush up the child. His efforts were to no avail and the thuds to the carriage grew harder. Finally one the wolves broke through the window. His sharp teeth with coming through trying to find the flesh of the doctor and the baby.

The Doctor saw no chance of living if he stayed in the carriage. So he gathered up all his strength and courage and ran from it. The wolves followed right along his heels but for some reason he was not attacked. The doctor ran as fast as his feet could carry him. With a flash of lightening from the upcoming rainstorm he saw in the distance a huge castle.

Monsieur Habbert raced too it. He seemed to get ahead of the wolves for a minute and stopped when he reached the gates. He tried with his single hand to open it. It was no use the gate was too heavy and the wolves were approaching quicker. He placed down Rose and threw open the gates.

He managed to pick up Rose and hold her body inside the gate before the wolves got to him. The first one came on his back the second on his leg. He drop Rose into the safety behind the castle gates. He screamed in agony as the wolves ate him. Rose cried louder at the sounds as did the doctor's screams. At last it became quite and the wolves became full and left not bothering to even look at the screaming child.

Rose was lying on the ground inside the gates of the castle. She was no doubt safe from the wolves but not protected from the rain. The rain came down in bucketfuls and the sky was shattered by lightening and shock by thunder. She let out a set of piercing cries. Her blanket and body became soaked with the cold rain. The whole night went on like that. Eventually the child stopped crying and fell asleep. It wasn't until morning, when the rain stopped and the sun came out, that someone found her.


	3. Chapter 3:The arrival

Chapter 3

"Did you hear that?" asked the candelabra to the clock.

Both of them grew still to see if they could hear where the odd noise was coming from. The clock made a face when he figured it out where it was coming from.

"It is coming from outside" he announced proud he had the answer before his friend.

The candelabra raised an eyebrow "You don't think anyone has found the castle after all this time?" His eyes lit up upon saying this. Cogsworth knew why; Luimere never gave up hope that a girl who come and release them from the spell.

"No one makes noise like that," Luimere's face turned into a frown, "I do wonder what it is."

"Let's go find out!" the candelabra was then off before the clock could stop him.

He hopped around the castle moving towards the foot doors. With great effort he pushed it open and raced outside. He went to the gates and then stopped at seeing the source of the noise.

The clock had rushed after him and was close behind.

"Lumiere!" the clock called moving towards his still friend "What is it?"

The clock finally reached the candelabra and saw why his friend had become so still. Lying on the floor a few feet from the gates was a baby. It was very small and swaddled in a pink cloth; no doubt the baby was a girl.

Lumiere approached the baby with caution. He looked down and saw the baby's beautiful crying face.

He reached his candlestick hands towards the baby and slowly rocked it back and forth "Now, now little one, stop your crying"

The clock held up his hands in protest "Lumiere don't touch it! You don't know where it has been or whose it is!"

"Now now Clocksworth have a heart! It is a baby girl all alone and crying! We must do something!" Lumiere carefully picked up the baby. It was surprising he even could in his current state; thank goodness the baby was small enough.

Luimere carried the child back to the castle with Cogsworth giving him warnings behind him "Maybe it is one of the Enchantress's tricks!" he said, "What will the master say?"

The candelabra ignored his friend and took the child to the kitchen where he knew he would find the motherly teapot, Mrs. Potts. She was washing her youngest son in the tub when the two men and baby came in.

"Mrs. Potts!" Luimere exclaimed, "Look what I found outside the castle gates!"

"What you found? Hum, hum, hum. I think you are mistaken, old friend, for it is I who found the child!" He stuck out his chest proudly.

The candelabra gave him and sharp look but ignored his statement. He turned towards Mrs. Potts who was hobbling down the table to met Luimere.

"Goodness Me!" the teapot gasped "What on earth would a child be doing outside the castle gates all alone?"

"I don't know" Luimere replied "She was all alone. We have to help her."

"Of course we do dearie! This child needs care! Bring her over to the table. I'll get her washed up." She hobbled back over to the table.

"But the master! What will happen when he sees this?" the clock started rubbing his hands together.

"When I see what?" said a dark voice.

Everyone in the room grew still and silent. Cogsworth slowly turned around to see the owner of the voice, the master of the caste, the beast.


End file.
